The instant invention relates generally to physical impact devices and more specifically it relates to an anti-choke releaser apparatus.
Numerous physical impact devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply controlled blows to preselected areas of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,592; 3,744,484 and 4,164,216 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.